


I'll Always Love You

by Fanty_Writes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, akashi is a good husband, its mostly fluff though, very tiny amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: He walked to their bedroom removing his coat and tie on the way. He stopped at the door. Something was off. The scent was different. The usual sweet scent Kouki gave off was replaced with one of distress and worry. Placing his ear on the closed door, he could vaguely hear the sound of muffled sobs.





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jess for betaing! I just had a sudden urge to write this so here you go ^_^!

Akashi came home after a long day of working at his father’s company. He had been at board meetings all day. Listening to self-righteous old men exchange arguments over future deals that would bring the most profit for the company. Not the most exciting thing in the world, the whole thing made him want to gouge his eyes out if he was completely honest.

Akashi was just relieved to finally be home. This is the one part he looked forward to every day. Returning home to his husband. Cuddling up with his omega and feeling the stress from the long work day just melt away. It was even better now that Kouki was pregnant and Akashi just marveled at how he grew with every passing day, loving the feel of his growing bump.

He walked to their bedroom removing his coat and tie on the way. He stopped at the door. Something was off. The scent was different. The usual sweet scent Kouki gave off was replaced with one of distress and worry. Placing his ear on the closed door, he could vaguely hear the sound of muffled sobs.

He slowly opened the door as to not alarm the other of his arrival. Walking in he found a small mound lying on their bed. Kouki curled up hiding under a few blankets shaking as he cried into the bed.

“Kouki, love. What’s wrong?” Akashi said gently as he made his way to the bed.

Kouki had tensed at the sound of Akashi’s voice if the fact that the blanket had gone still was anything to go by.

The alpha reached over to Kouki who curled into himself.

“Love. Please tell me what’s wrong. I hate seeing you like this.”

Kouki peeked out of the blanket still sniffling, eyes swollen and red.

Akashi felt something in his heart drop at the sight. He absolutely detested seeing Kouki like this. His omega deserved to be happy not crying in isolation. The tear soaked face was all wrong. He wanted to see Kouki’s warm smile, the expression that rightfully belonged on his dear husband’s face.

The alpha reached down cupping Kouki’s face running his thumb across his cheek. He smiled down at him “There we go, want to come out of there for me.”

Kouki hesitates for a moment. Akashi watches as the brunet slides out of the blanket back turned to him. The alpha smiles to himself, at least he managed to get him out from under the covers. He moved to wrap his arms around his omega hoping to bring him more comfort. His hands were quickly swat away as he came close to Kouki’s belly.

Akashi stared confused at his husband unable to hold back the growl in his voice as he was swatted away from his own pup “Kouki . . . “

The omega’s shoulders stiffened realizing what he had just done. A choked sob escapes his throat “S-sei I’m sorry.”

The Akashi turned his omega around so that they were face to face. The tears had returned on his husband’s face. Akashi brought his Kouki closer to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on the other’s back. The alpha found a moment of relief as his mate clutched onto his shirt moving closer into the embrace.

Akashi gently whispered in his ear “Love I’m sorry. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

Kouki pushed away from his alpha as he wiped the tears from his face. He stared at his husband. He had to fight back the sobs that threatened to escape his throat.

He managed to choke out “I’m f-fat.”

Akashi was holding his mate’s hands running his fingers along the other’s knuckles. He took a moment considering his next words carefully. “Kouki, you’re carrying a pup. Our pup. And its growing healthily.”

Kouki sniffled letting out everything that had been on his mind since Seijurou saw him last “I know but n-nothing fits. A-and I look terrible. Even after the pup arrives I’m going to have stretch marks a-and still be fat then you won’t find me a-attractive anymore and l-leave- ”

Akashi’s brows furrow. He was not tolerating this from Kouki. He was not going to allow the most amazing person he knew talk so ill of himself. His mate was doing something amazing. Something that he himself could never dream of doing. Akaashi grabbed Kouki’s chin placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Kouki look at me.”

Kouki looked back at his husband to find a warm fond expression on his face “Kouki you’re beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful. Before the pregnancy, now, even after our pup is crawling around.”

Kouki whimpers as another tear escapes him “But –“

Akashi swiped the tear away with his thumb softly shushing his husband bringing their foreheads together “No buts. Kouki I will love you regardless of what you look like. Don’t ever think I would leave you for something as petty as that. You’re wonderful, kind, giving, smart, considerate.”

Akashi reached down lovingly rubbing his omega’s swollen abdomen “You know you’re doing something amazing right now. Something I could never do. You’re carrying our pup Kouki. I couldn’t be happier.”

Kouki placed a hand over that of his alpha’s smile finally breaking through his tear soaked face “Sei thank you.”

Akashi wrapped his omega in a warm embrace pulling him down carefully to the bed. He settled himself at the crook of his mate’s neck kissing at the bond mark eliciting a small whimper from the omega. Kouki ran his fingers through the soft red hair, curling in to the familiar warmth. They laid there in a comfortable silence, tension melting away.

Akaashi broke the silence “I love you Kouki.”

Kouki smiled nuzzling into the other man’s hair “I love you too Sei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always nice.  
> Come scream at me on tumblr: [fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com)


End file.
